07 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Adolf Juzwenko. Noc u Jaruzelskiego; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Tata Lew - Słońce, Księżyc i Gwiazdy, odc. 6; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:45 Fifi - Możemy odzyskać naszą piłkę? odc. 51; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 17; program dla dzieci 09:30 Legenda Nezha - Moc Shi Ji, odc. 14; serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4022; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4023; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:45 Sąsiedzi - Pozory mylą; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Celownik; magazyn 11:20 FARMA 2008; relacja 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1135; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1524 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1686; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Arktyki - odc. 1 (Serious Arctic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Bądź modna - odc. 1 (THE CLOTHES SHOW); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4024; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4025; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1529 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1687; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1140; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 5 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Wygrać, przegrać, odc. 6; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Egiptu; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Diamenty - cz. 1 (ep. 1); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2007) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 5 - Film; serial kryminalny 22:35 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:10 Perły Millennium - Jak to się robi; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 00:45 Sędzia - cz. 2 (Juge, Le, 2 partie); film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 02:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:50 Notacje - Ostap Łapski. Ukrainy nie mojej szczypta; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 107/120 - Ślub; serial TVP 06:30 W labiryncie - odc. 108/120 - Telefon z Zurichu; serial TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Leon Tarasewicz - o sztuce, religii, społeczeństwie; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 35/52 Zachwycające przedstawienie; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 282; serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 32; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Córki McLeoda - odc. 74 Zawirowanie; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003) 12:30 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów ; widowisko rozrywkowe 12:50 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 57/72 Kto się boi Harry'ego; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:15 Laos - czarodziejska kraina (Laos wonderland) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2006) 14:15 Everwood - odc. 5/45; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 605; serial TVP 16:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 4; teleturniej 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 6 - Parapet Party 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 1 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Hotel Hangout) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 74; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Kasia Adamik "Boisko bezdomnych", Filip Bajon, Jerzy Skolimowski) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 149 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 606; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 362 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:30 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 4 / 2B Janek; felieton 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Romanse i papierosy (Romance and Cigarettes); komedia kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Chłopaki z sąsiedztwa (Boyz N the Hood); dramat kraj prod.USA (1991) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:19 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:16 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Po twojej stronie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO 19:36 Saga rodów - Ród Ruszczyców ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:03 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Czarodzieje wielkiej polityki (Lords of the Spin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:19 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 27, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Kuzguwu Boski Dynamit - odc. 86, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Terapia antyfiksacyjna - odc. 183, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 76, USA 1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1147, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 5, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 762, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 77, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 197, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Remont - odc. 88, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 763, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1148, Polska 2008 20:00 Faceci w czerni 2 - komedia sf, USA 2002 21:40 Informator - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 1:15 Fala zbrodni - odc. 45, Polska 2005 2:05 Ale kasa - teleturniej 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:05 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1015, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 1, Polska 2008 12:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 18, USA 2004 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Dlaczego Cyganka nie może chodzić na randki? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 2, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1016, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 6, Polska 2008 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 6/12, USA 2006 0:40 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 1:00 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:25 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:25 Telesklep - magazyn 3:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (1) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Melrose Place (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (44) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (45) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Cruzer Sport: ex 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.00 Melrose Place (24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (46) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (47) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Strażnicy Apokalipsy (1) - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1997 22.00 Wirtualna broń - komedia kryminalna, Francja/Włochy 1997 00.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Mała czarna - talk show 02.00 Turbulencja 3: Heavy Metal - thriller, USA 2001 03.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Dbaj o wygląd; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Podróżnik - Miasto Gwatemala; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (44); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Młot; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 29* - W kleszczach terroryzmu; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1136; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1518; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Pół żartem, pół serio, czyli urodziny Szymona Szurmieja; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Nasz reportaż - Król czardaszy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Szalona lokomotywa; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (52) - Wyspy szczęśliwe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Dbaj o wygląd; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 8; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1136; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i jamnik; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1518; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 W stronę Polski - John Borell; telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Sztuka dokumentu - Bohdan Kosiński; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (44); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1136; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i jamnik; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1518; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 W stronę Polski - John Borell; telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Maria Drue. Emigracyjne gwiazdy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku